Remambrance
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: On a fight with Eggman, Sonic died, Amy then became traumatized and entered amnesia. The doctor then recommeded Rouge to bring her to a person with expirience amnesia. Rouge just got one person she know who had Amnesia. ShadAmy
1. Chapter 1

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 1**

**[Amy's POV]**

**Sonic was bleeding badly because of a shard that entered his body and Tails Knuckles rushed him to Tails place for healing. After a fight with Eggman and his new machine, the Egg-breaker, Sonic was badly injured. They put him on Tails table and Tails connected some tubes into him. Shadow leaned against the far wall without injuries from the fight. Tails connected the heart rate 2654. The beep sound could be heard because of the heart beating. Tails took out a knife and opened the cut to take out the shard, he pulled out the shard and Sonic's heart rate dropped and then a long beep could be heard. I looked at Sonic. He was dead. Tears fell out of my eyes and I sobbed on his chest. He was dead Tails shed tears and Knuckles crunched up his fist and shed a few tears. **

**(2 months later)**

**[Rogue's POV]**

**I sat here waiting for the doctor to call us in. A doctor called out Amy and I lead her to the doctor.**

"**So this hedgehog has suffered a traumatic event and now lost her memories, right?" He said as he wrote something on the book.**

"**Yes doctor and the only thing she remember is that her name is Amy and the death of..." I trailed off and the doctor lead us into a room.**

"**My best advice is to take her to a person that suffered amnesia and tell him or her to guide her" The doctor said as we sat down.**

"**I know a person who could do that" I said.**

**...**

**[Shadow's POV]**

**I stood there looking at earth, ever since the Egg-breaker, GUN forced me live on space colony ARK so no one can copy my DNA and use it for bad. I sighed and went off to my bedroom. My bedroom has TV that connects me to what's happening back earth. Whenever I feel lonely, I chat with Rogue or Omega with the computers in my room. On my room, I had an alert system and my fire power. I had some shut off system on my computer. I sighed again, sometimes being the ultimate life form is hard and sometimes can break you away from humanity. I lied down on my bed when my laptop ringed. I grabbed it and put it in front of me. It was Rogue on Skype.**

**I typed.**

**Shadow: What do you want to ask?**

**Rogue: Amy is in an amnesia and the doctor recommended me to bring her to a experience amnesia that got through the event.**

**Shadow: What do you want me to do about it?**

**Rogue: I want you to guide Amy through the amnesia.**

**Shadow: Why?**

**Rogue: If you don't, I'll get the doctor to relapse your amnesia and you will suffer.**

**Shadow: Fine but how do you explain this to GUN if I was spotted walking around at earth?**

**Rogue: I'll explain to GUN the situation.**

**Shadow: Fine by me.**

**Shadow has logged off.**

**I walked over to the P.O.D.S sector and got in a transport pod and rocketed back to earth.**

**[Tails's POV]**

"**Okay, let me get this straight, Shadow is coming here to help Amy and he is going to land in my airstrip" I said.**

"**Yup" Rogue said.**

"**Fine" I said as I looked at Amy who is sitting in a seat looking around.**

"**Transport pod landing in the airstrip" The computer said as a transport pod landed.**

**The hatch opened and Shadow stepped out.**

**He walked over to Rogue and asked "Where is she?"**

"**Inside" I said. **

**He walked to the room.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Shadow's POV]**

**Chapter 2**

**I opened the door and I sat next to Amy. **

"**My name is Shadow"**

"**Amy, Amy Rose"**

"**So Amy, I heard you had amnesia"**

"**Yeah, I can't remember anything"**

"**Well how about I help you then?"**

"**You would help me recover my memories?"**

"**Of course why not"**

"**Great"**

"**Okay let's go to a place I know you've been"**

**We walked over to my car(Lamborghini Gallardo) and I drove her to the beach. This is where Sonic and Amy first kiss. I gripped the steering wheel hard. Resist, Shadow, fight back the feelings. I gunned the pedal hard and I drove over the speed limit. I parked on the beach and got out. I lead Amy across the beach.**

"**You remember anything?"**

"**Yeah, I've been here before"**

"**You have more than once"**

**I walked over to a palm tree where there was something engraved on it.**

**Sonic loves Amy.**

"**Remember this?" I asked. **

**She looked at it carefully then she knelt down in pain and I ran to comfort her.**

"**Of course, this is what I wrote for Sonic in our anniversary" She said as she stood up carefully.**

"**Yup"**

"**Take me to another place" She said.**

**We walked over to the car and I drove her to the Clavier park. I walked her to the spot where Sonic and her picnic with everyone except me. Amy knelt down felt around the ground.**

"**You remember something?"**

"**Yeah, I had picnic here before"**

"**With who?"**

"**There was Tails, Knuckles, Rogue, Cream, Cosmo, Sonic and Cheese but you're not in it" She said.**

**I looked at the sunset, I had to take her to a shelter.**

"**Let's go, it's turning night time" I said as we walked back to the car.**

**I drove to my old apartment and we got out and checked in. I opened the door and put my stuff down. The living was nearly bare and there only was a couch and a TV. Home sweet home. I lead her to another room and put all her stuff there.**

"**This where you will be sleeping in until you remember" I said as she nodded.**

"**Alright come downstairs in 6:25, Dinner will be ready by then" I said as I went downstairs to cook dinner. **

**I cracked an egg and boiled it. I went to get the chicken to cook. I was going to ****cook chicken with eggs. I got everything cooked and I placed the plates on the table. I had this overwhelming urge to put a vase with a flower on it and dim the lights. I resisted this and sat down. Amy came downstairs in her night gown. I was shocked that Amy was beautiful in any dress I see her in. I was staring at her for a few minutes. **

"**What?"**

**I shook my head and said "Nothing"**

**She sat down and we started to eat. She was about to eat the chicken when she froze. I looked at her. **

"**I feel like that this happened to me" She said.**

**She closed her eyes and sighed.**

"**Of course, Sonic dated me in the pizzeria and this is how it was set up" She said. **

**I leaned against my chair. It was always Sonic. I sighed, now you're no hero Shadow, face it, Amy loves Sonic. I finished my dinner and walked off to the balcony. I looked at the moon, You are one lucky guy to get Amy Sonic, how come you don't see it?. I wondered if I was the one to die, Amy would have been happy that Sonic is alive. If only I can go back in time and change the future, Amy would have been happy. I looked at the moon and I had this flashback**

**FLASH BACK**

**I was in space colony ARK looking down at earth with Maria when I saw a big round white object. I pressed the emergency button and a siren rang. **

"**Shadow, what's wrong?" The doctor said through the speaker.**

"**A big white and round aircraft is approaching" I said urgently.**

"**Shadow that's not a aircraft, that's the earth moon, ask Maria and she'll tell you" The doctor said as he shut off the emergency procedures.**

**I looked over to Maria who was giggling out loud. I walked over to her.**

"**Earth's Moon?"**

"**The moon is the source of light in the night time, it reflects the light from the sun and lit up the darkness in the sky" She said.**

"**DAMN IT, HOW COME YOU LET ME RING THE EMERENCY BUTTON, DID YOU WANT ME TO LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT?" I Shouted.**

**Maria laughed out loud and manage to say "Yes, I needed something to laugh at" before she was rolling in the ground laughing. I grimaced and sighed and smiled, she really is amusing and surprising and also tricky.**

**I joined her and laughed out loud on my mistake and when I look at it, it was funny.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**I smiled, fun times, fun times. I laughed a bit when I heard footsteps approaching. I looked to left and Amy was looking at the moon.**

"**Beautiful isn't it" I said as I staring at her(Shadow meant Amy was beautiful).**

"**Yeah" She said.**

"**Alright we better sleep, I'm taking you somewhere far and we have to wake up early to get there in the afternoon" I said as I walked off to my room. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I sneaked up and got in Amy's room. I sat down on a chair and looked at her. I might do this every night, sitting here admiring her beauty. All I wanted is to sit here and admire her till I'm dead(impossible because I'm immortal). I lightly stroked her furry pink quills. I am a idiot, I know Amy loves Sonic and not me, now why would I love her if she can't love me back?. I am such a fool not to understand it. I stroked her quills again. If only she gave me a chance.**

**...**

**I got out of my bed and went to the kitchen to cook pancakes. I put them on plates and placed them on the table. Amy walked downstairs and sat down and started to eat. The phone rang and I answered it.**

"**Hello, Shadow here"**

"**It's Rogue, the gang is going to the park tomorrow, wanna join?"**

"**Of course"**

"**Meet up with us at the park"**

**She hung up and I sat down and ate my breakfast. I went to my room to put on my leather coat.**

"**Amy get dressed"**

**I walked back to the kitchen and Amy went down the stairs and she was wearing a blue shirt with black jacket with a chequer skirt and black boots. I felt my jaw drop,**

**She giggled and pointed at my cheeks.**

"**Your blushing"**

**Her laugh is enough as a thank you to me.**

"**Am not"**

**I tried to play around with her.**

"**Yes you are"**

"**Come on, we better go the place I told you yesterday" I said as we got in the car.**

**I was taking her the seaside cliff where I saved from falling off the cliff; it was a horrid memory to see her falling to her death. I drove there and kept well in the speed limit. I parked and got out. We walked to the cliff and I had a perfect view of the sunset here.**

"**You remember?"**

"**Yeah, I nearly died here"**

"**I saved you from falling, I just manage to grab your hand when you fell"**

"**Thank you"**

"**Don't thank me, the only thing you can give me...."**

**I realised what I was about to say and trailed off.**

"**Give you what?"**

**I had to distract her, I pointed at the bottom of the cliff where the beach was.**

"**Wanna go down?"**

"**Yes"**

**I grabbed her and got her into a piggybank position. I looked at the edge of the cliff.**

"**Are sure about this?"**

"**Trust me"**

**I jumped off and we were falling from a very high distance. I felt Amy gripped tightly. I slowed out descent with my Jet-shoes, I landed carefully and Amy let go. We walked across the beach when we encountered Rogue and Knuckles.**

"**On a date?" I asked.**

"**N...n..n..ooo..."Knuckles stuttered.**

"**You two dating?"**

"**No, I was showing Amy around to see if she can remember anything" I replied.**

**We said goodbye and continued on our way, I was going to take her to the house that Sonic build for her. I clenched my fist. Let go shadow, Let go. I opened the door and Amy stepped inside. **

"**Remember?"**

"**Yeah, some one built this for me"**

"**Sonic built this for you"**

**She looked at me and I walked off to the bench. I looked at the sun set, This view never tires me. She joined me and sat down. I felt something slowly moving across to my hand. I looked down and Amy was moving her hand to mine.**

**What?**

**I stood up and I told her we better call it a day because when I drive back it would be midnight when we got there, we walked back to the car. I drove slowly and Amy fell asleep on the passenger seat. I stopped because there was some sort of crash that happen. I let go of the wheel and looked at Amy, her face looks peaceful when she's asleep. I lightly stroked her pink furry quills, I loved her and there's no point denying it. I put my hand on the steering wheel and continued to drive to my apartment. I parked and got out. I opened the passenger seat and carefully took Amy's seat belt off. I carried Amy to her room and laid her on her bed. I walked off to my room and slept.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**[Amy's POV]**

**I woke up and went downstairs; I sat down and ate the pancakes on the table. I looked over at Shadow's plate and it was still full. Where is he? I finished and went off to the bathroom. I opened it and Shadow was washing. His fur was wet and very messed up. I ran out and sighed.**

"**You liked what you saw?"**

"**Ummm...No" I said unsure.**

**He stepped out and he gave me another towel. **

"**Meet me in the car" He whispered in my ear.**

**I walked into the shower and took off my clothes and showered in hot water, it always felt great on my skin. I dried my hair and went to room and dressed in a pink shirt and a jean sleeveless jacket with a pink skirt with pink converse sneakers that had butterflies design on it.**

**I came downstairs and got in Shadow's car.**

"**Rogue invited us to have a picnic in the park, I'm taking you there" He said as he drove to the Clavier Park. He drove fast and he gripped the steering wheel hard. He parked and we walked off to the park. He was angry and he was stomping on the ground hard that the ground cracked.**

"**Why are you angry?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You are angry"**

"**Am not"**

"**Look at the ground, it's cracked"**

**He looked down and snarled. **

"**Alright, I am angry"**

"**At what?"**

"**A memory"**

"**What happened?"**

"**I didn't manage to save her"**

**I realised that he was talking about Maria.**

"**You poor hedgehog"**

**I quickly hugged him and Shadow froze. I heard him sighed and I looked up. He pulled me away and he looked at me.**

"**Thank you, I needed that" He said as he hugged me.**

**I smiled and hugged him, I felt a weird feeling on my stomach and I wanted this to never end. We heard clapping and laughing and we pulled apart and looked at the source. It was the gang.**

"**A little cute couple" Rogue said as we blushed. **

"**Looks like Shadow is in love" Silver pointed out and made a love sign in the air using his telekinetic powers.**

"**DAMN YOU SILVER" Shadow shouted as he chased after Silver.**

**Of course Silver got bashed and he was out of action for 2 to 4 minutes. We walked off to the picnic and we started to eat. Shadow ate away from everyone else and was 45 metres away from us and he was leaning against tree. After that ****the boys played football and the girls cheered, Shadow joined in and he mostly scored. I nudged Rogue and she turned to me.**

"**What is it?" She whispered.**

"**I had this feeling when I'm around Shadow"**

"**Did your stomach felt like it tied itself up when your around him?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Did you have urges around him?"**

"**what kind of urges?"**

"**To kiss him or hug him"**

"**Yeah"**

"**do you feel safe and secure around him?"**

"**Yeah"**

**Rogue looked at me and whispered "Your in love with Shadow, Go girl, get his heart"**

"**No way I'm telling him"**

**Shadow kicked a goal in and he smiled at me, I blushed.**

"**See you blush when he smiles at you" Rogue whispered.**

**Sooner or later, the boy's got tired and Rogue suggested to play truth or dare.**

**Every agreed(except me and Shadow) and we sat in a circle.**

"**Blaze truth or dare?"**

"**Truth"**

"**Blaze, who was your high school crush on your world?" Silver asked.**

**Blaze blushed a bit and said "You"**

**Every laughed at Silver and Silver turned red.**

"**Tails, Truth or dare?"**

"**Dare" **

"**I dare you to eat the grass!" Espio said.**

**Tails shuddered a bit but he take a mouth full of grass and ate it.**

"**Gross" **

"**Alright, Cream, Truth or dare?" Rogue asked.**

"**Truth"**

"**Are you in love with Tails?"**

**Cream blushed and every one took that as a yes.**

"**Shadow, Truth or dare?" I asked.**

**Shadow raised a brow and said "Dare"**

"**Shadow I dare you kiss me in the lips"**

**The entire group gasped and Rogue smiled.**

**Shadow was silent for a few seconds and he was looking at me with his crimson eyes.**

**Everyone tensed, waiting Shadow's reaction.**

**He leaned close and kissed me, I kissed him back, I could feel his emotions in the air. He pushed forwards and I lied in the ground. I took off his leather coat. He took off my sleeveless jacket. He opened his eyes and pulled away. He stood up and everyone was shocked of what just happened.**

"**No, I will not take advantage of this situation" He said as he crunched up his ****fist and punched a nearby tree, the tree cracked in half and fell over. **

**Shadow stomped off to the other part of the park. I was going to chase after him when Rogue held me back.**

"**He needs time to understand" Rogue said and I sat back down.**

"**Shadow and Amy sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." the entire gang sang.**

**I shrugged and we continued to play.**

"**Rogue, Truth or dare?"**

"**Dare"**

"**I dare you to slap Amy"**

**Rogue turned to me with an apologetic look. She raised her hand high she brought it down. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came, I opened my eyes to see Shadow blocking Rogue's Slap.**

**He turned and looked at Sally.**

"**If you are using this as a opportunity to get Amy hurt, well you thought wrong, I will not let you get Amy hurt for I promised to myself that I have to protect her from any pain whatsoever" He said as he spooned me off the ground and walked over to the parking lot. He put me in the passenger seat and he got in and drove off to his apartment. He opened the door and he punched the wall causing the wall to crack. I tapped him in the shoulder and turned around. **

"**WHAT?" He asked.**

"**I want to finish what I started" I said.**

"**What?"**

"**I want to continue our kiss and I want to find out what will happen till then"**

"**Here what happen, I kiss you, you kiss back, we have sex and we stop and it will become very awkward moment"**

**I stared at him.**

**He sighed and said sorry.**

**I accepted the apology and Shadow ordered me to stay in the living room. He went off to his room and came back with a chess board. He set up and we played, Shadow was a natural and he won five times in a row. He said that he learned it from Maria. He taught me how to play and beat people on chess. We tried again and we had an even round. The doorbell rang and Shadow opened it. Rogue came in with the rest of the gang except Sally. They all came in and sat down. Shadow closed the door and sat down.**

"**What's this for?" He asked.**

"**We just wanna hang out at your place, that's all" Rogue spoke for the group.**

"**Fine you can stay"**

**Shadow took out his WII and enough WII controllers for everyone. We started to play Mario, after that, Shadow ordered pizza and gave everyone a Coke a Cola. Shadow turned his DVD on and placed XXX the next level(Ice Cube) He put the pizza down and everyone took a piece. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The gang said there final goodbye and they went off. Amy was already asleep on the bedroom, I cleaned the living room and went to my room. I drifted asleep.**

**...**

**I woke up and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to cook, I cooked an egg while I toasted a bread. I put n the plate and I cooked spaghetti and placed on the plate, I put it on the plate and placed it on the table. I sat down and ate my breakfast. Amy walked out of my room and sat down and eat the breakfast that I made. I saw a red liquid dripping out of her ear. I wiped it out and put a bandage on it.**

"**When did that happen?" I asked.**

"**The ear ohh, well I was trying to sleep when I couldn't I bit my ear a few times" **

**I looked at her.**

"**That's the truth"**

"**Fine, I'll take that excuse"**

**I finished my breakfast and walked off to my room and I grabbed my leather coat and found Amy's Diary, I flicked through the page and looked at the date. The date was way before Amy got her amnesia. This could help her recover her memories. I slowly walked back and Amy was dressed in a red shirt and checker skirt and a sleeveless jacket and pink boots. We walked over to the car and I handed her diary at her.**

"**What's this?"**

"**Your diary before you had amnesia" I said as I turned on the engine and slowly drive to the Beach, Sonic and Amy went scuba diving there to look at the coral reef and of course Sonic was scared of the water and panicked a few times. She read through her diary.**

"**I kissed Sonic at the beach we went to the other day?"**

"**Yep"**

"**You know by reading this, I had a sort of a care free attitude and I seem to be very persistent, I had chase Sonic where ever he goes just for him to date me" Amy said as she waved it.**

"**I know, you never know what you got till it's gone" I said.**

"**Wait, you fought for me?"**

"**What?"**

"**It said here that you saved me more than five times"**

"**Yep"**

"**Wow, you're a life saver"**

"**You're welcome"**

**I parked and got out and lead Amy to the harbor where they give a free scuba dive. We got in but Amy was unsure.**

"**Don't worry, I'll protect you" I whispered.**

**I looked at her and she nodded and we put on our scuba gear and jumped to the ocean. Amy gripped tight and I gripped her tight to let her know she is safe. We dived underneath the surface and we admire the coral reef. I looked at her and ****she was smiling, she pointed to the surface and we bobbed our head in the surface.**

"**What?"**

"**I went scuba diving before with Sonic"**

"**I know" **

**We dived once more and we looked around admiring the sea creatures and the coral reef. She pointed to a fish, I swam over and looked at the fish, It was a orange clown fish with white stripe. I smiled. We searched the coral reef of what seemed to be hours. We bobbed up and got in the boat. She enjoyed it and I told her about me parachuting to the Island, It was very fun and she thanked me for brining her here. We reaches land and Amy can't stop talking of how she enjoyed it. We got in the car and we went to MacDonald's to eat. I ordered two fries and two Sunday and two drinks. I paid and we sat down and ate what I ordered. She was so happy. She grabbed a piece of fries and dipped in the Sunday and laid it to my mouth.**

"**Open wide" She said happily as I opened my mouth and swallowed it.**

**I did the same and we had a great time. I drove home with Amy on the passenger seat asleep. I stroked her furry pink quills again. I leaned close.**

"**Thank you for making me happy" I whispered in her ear. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I leaned back drove us home. I parked and Carried Amy back to her room and laid her down on her bed. I went off to my bedroom and took out my laptop and typed a story, I started this back when I was sent to space colony ARK. This story was about a teenager who was born. The parents were killed by a serial killer and his whole world turns around and he promised his revenge but will his anger disappear after he meets a girl who got him interested in her?**

**I continued to type and a few hours later, I drifted off to sleep.**

**....**

**I woke up early next day and cooked breakfast when the phone rang. I answered it.**

"**Hello, Shadow here"**

"**It's me Rogue, today were going to the beach with the gang, Want to come?"**

**I looked over to Amy who was walking down the stairs.**

"**Yup coming"**

"**Great, it's the Claire De Lune beach with your surfboard"**

**She hung up and Amy started to eat the breakfast( Boiled eggs with toast and some beef strip) and I sat down.**

"**Who was that?"**

"**Rogue, she was inviting us to the beach"**

"**Really?, which one?"**

"**Claire De Lune"**

"**That's near here" **

"**I told them were coming, better get dressed"**

**Amy ran upstairs and into her room while I went to mine.**

**I grabbed my leather coat and got in the car.**

**Amy emerged in a White shirt and black pants with a bag with some towel on it.**

**I drove off to the beach and I kept well in the boundaries of speed limit. I parked and we got out. I met up with the others and All the girls was dressed in bikini. Rogue had black bikini on and Cream had peach bikini while Sally had brown bikini. Tails was in swimming trunks and Knuckles was wearing swimming pants. I looked at Amy and she took of her clothes and she was wearing a red bikini. I was staring at her for a few minutes and she walked over to me and shut my mouth tight, I never realised that my jaw dropped. She giggled and walked over to the other girls. Knuckles and Tails walked right next to me.**

"**Fine piece of lady for you Shadow" Knuckles whispered to my ear.**

"**Get her heart now so she wouldn't be so sad" Tails whispered.**

"**I can't take this advantage and she likes Sonic better than me" I whispered to both of them.**

"**Are you sure she doesn't like you?" Knuckles asked.**

**This got me thinking, Amy did blush when I smiled at her when I was playing soccer and she seemed so happy when I took her scuba diving. I smiled and the girls called out our name. We walked off to the table and sat down.**

"**Alright for the first activity, we do spin the bottle, Girls and Boys spin the bottle and it lands on a boy you have to tell a question about the person" Rogue ****said.**

**Rogue reached in and spins the bottle. It was spinning between me and Knuckles when it stopped and it landed on Me.**

"**Shadow, are you dating Amy?" **

"**No"**

**I spin the bottle and it landed on Sally.**

"**Sally, do you have a crush on Sonic?"**

**She blushed and replied "Yes"**

**Everyone cracked up and Sally spun the bottle. It landed on Tails.**

"**Tails do you love Cream?"**

**He quickly replied "No" but everyone instantly knew he was lying. He spun the bottle and it landed on Amy.**

"**Amy, Do you still love Sonic and tell me if you found someone else" He said.**

**I looked at him and he winked.**

"**Well I don't love Sonic anymore and yes I found someone else"**

**Amy spun the bottle and it landed on me.**

"**Shadow, Will you run away if I ask you out on a date?"**

**I grinded my teeth, Damn she's good. I was silent for a few moments and all eyes was looking at me waiting for my reply.**

"**No"**

**Amy burst into happiness and jumped up and twirled when she fell over. I catch her just in time and our heads was so close that we saw our reflection on each other's eyes. We looked at each other for a long period of moments when a laughter broke the silence. We turned and Sally was laughing while rolling in the ground. Rogue was just staring at us like we were some sort of celebrities. We sat back down and continued to play. The game took only twenty minutes when Rogue then took the bottle and threw it across the beach.**

"**Next activity, acting, we are going to give a reward for the best love story act out" Rogue said.**

"**Oh Great"**

**Rogue brought over a jar and in it was names of people.**

"**In this jar contain names of every people here, I will pick out to names and the two names will be partners" Rogue called out.**

**I sighed, I was going to need bad memories to shed a fake tears and show passion.**

**Rogue pulled out two names. She looked at it and yelled out.**

"**Knuckles, your my partner" She said as she grabbed Knuckles and put him next to her.**

**She pulled out another two names and yelled.**

"**Tails and Cream you're a couple"**

**Cream jumped next to Tails side.**

"**Only three names left, I f you don't get picked, you're the judge"**

**She reached in and pulled out another one.**

**She looked at me, Amy and Sally.**

"**Shadow and Amy, you're a couple"**

**My jaw dropped, it was a 50-50 chance of getting her as a partner.**

"**Sally, you're judge" **

**Amy walked over to me and she was back in her clothing.**

**[Normal POV]**

"**Alright first up, Tails and Cream"**

**Cream sat down at the table and started to cry while holding her necklace.**

**Tails ran to her and knelt down to her.**

"**I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't know who to trust"**

**Cream stood up and smacked Tails and she walked over to the water.**

**Tails followed after her and said "I'm sorry and if this isn't good enough then realise that I loved you with all my heart"**

**Cream turned around and looked at him.**

"**I wanted to so bad and I found out you were the one wrecking my family apart, I don't want your apology, I want your death"**

"**As you wish"**

**Tails took out a knife and was about to stab himself when Cream grabbed Tails hand. Tails looked at Cream in awe and Cream hugged him.**

**They both stood up and Cream wasn't crying anymore.**

"**How's that?"**

"**Hmm, I'll give it a 5"**

"**Next up Us"**

**Rogue went to the water and looked over to the sunset.**

"**I knew I find you here" Knuckles said as he approached her.**

"**Leave please , I can't bear to see your face"**

"**Look, I just want you know that I ran away from my family now"**

**Rogue turned and looked at Knuckles.**

"**Liar"**

"**Am not, see my family badge isn't there anymore"**

"**I know you are mad that you wrecked my family but the only thing that matters is you"**

**Rogue's eyes widen. She immediately hugged him.**

"**We better get moving or we will get caught by the missing people unit"**

**They turned and face Sally.**

"**Hmmm, A 6"**

"**Alright next up ShadAmy"**

**Amy knelt down and stated to cry. Shadow walked slowly towards her.**

"**Look, I'm sorry that I lied but-" Was Shadow could say when Amy slapped him.**

"**You are a faker, you lied to me that you were Sonic"**

"**Look please, just give me a chance"**

**Amy slapped Shadow again.**

"**You're not Sonic so why should I love you?"**

"**I loved you from the first day we meet and you always seem so cheerful and up, I like that about you"**

"**GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANY MORE YOU ****FAKER!!"**

**Shadow's eyes widen and he started to cry. He dropped something on the table and he ran off to the other side of the beach. Amy picked up the object and it was a ring. Her eyes widen and she ran after Shadow. The gang followed her. She looked up and Shadow was about to jump with a rope around his neck.**

"**If you don't love and I annoy you then there no's purpose for me to live" **

**Amy ran to him and hugged him, Shadow froze and he turned and face Amy.**

"**You love Sonic not me, why should I even exist?, You only did that to prevent me from committing suicide" He said as he leaned over, preparing to jump.**

"**I DO LOVE YOU!!"**

**Shadow froze and turned and faced Amy once more.**

"**You love me? "**

"**I got attached to you too much, I can't deny it, I love you"**

**Shadow kissed Amy in the cheek. **

"**I love you Amy"**

"**I love you.. what's your real name?"**

"**Shadow"**

"**Then I love you Shadow"**

**The gang clapped hard and Sally gave them a 10!!.**

**[Amy's POV]**

**Shadow really meant those words to me, Does he love me? **

**Rogue came over and handed us a giant trophy about the size of Shadow's hand.**

"**Good acting"**

"**Well done"**

"**Great ending"**

**Rogue whispered in my ear.**

"**Do you think he meant those words to you?"**

"**Yeah I think so" I replied. **

**Shadow then sat down on the table and I looked at the ring he dropped at me. It was a couple ring. I put it on and it matched my wrist perfectly. I looked at him. He had the same one. I took it off and handed it back to him.**

"**Alright next activity, swimming!" Rogue shouted as she ran to the water.**

**Everyone else ran in and they started to throw water at each other.**

**Shadow was not participating; he was just on the shore looking at the sunset. I got out of the water and walked to him. **

"**Why aren't you on the water?"**

"**I don't want to disturb the rest"**

"**You're not going to"**

**I dragged Shadow into the water and he was struggling and trying to get out.**

**I pulled Shadow to a much deeper level and he stopped struggling, he turned and looked at me. I bobbed down and Shadow did the same. We were staring at each other in the water. Shadow seemed to be hiding pain in his heart. I could tell by just looking at his eyes. He was looking at me and I had an urge to kiss him. I resisted this and we bobbed back to the surface.**

"**Why do you have a couple ring?"**

"**I had one and I was giving one to Maria but she died so I held on to it to remember her"**

**We walked up the sand and we sat down on the table.**

"**Look at the time we better leave" Shadow said as he grabbed his leather coat.**

""**But my clothes are still a bit wet"**

"**Put it on"**

**I did it but there was a strong wind that send chills down my spine. **

"**Here"**

**He handed me his leather coat and wore it, no wonder Shadow wasn't freezing, this one had three layers of leather and one thin layer of rubber. I buckled up and Shadow drove to his apartment. We were driving in a route when something whacked the front hard. The car flipped and twirled and stopped. Shadow grabbed me and kicked the crunched up door and we got out. It was a blue hedgehog with red sneaks. **

"**So..son..Sonic?"**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I ran to him and whacked him in the chest**

"**How are you still alive?, after all these months, how come you didn't tell me you are alive?"**

"**I was trying to find who help Eggman get Shadow's DNA"**

**He turned and faced Shadow who was leaning in the ground coughing blood. He kicked Shadow in the chest and Shadow yelled out in pain. **

"**You gave to him didn't you?"**

**He put his foot on Shadow's neck and pressed deeper. Shadow coughed out more blood.**

"**DIDN'T YOU?" Sonic yelled as he pressed deeper.**

**Shadow coughed out twice as much of more blood.**

**He let his leg go and grabbed Shadow by the collar and pinned him against a nearby tree.**

"**DID YOU GIVE EGGMAN YOUR DNA?"**

**Shadow couldn't reply cause he was being choke to death after he coughed out so many blood.**

"**Did you?" Sonic asked as he punched at Shadow's lung.**

**Shadow coughed out more blood and Sonic pushed him to the ground.**

**I ran to Shadow, worried that he might die of massive blood lost.**

"**I.... didn't...give..it...to....him" Shadow manage to say as he fell to the ground head first.**

**I looked at his eyes, they were shut tight. I cradled Shadow in my arms and looked at Sonic.**

"**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT HIM?"**

"**So I can pour out information out of him"**

"**But he didn't do it! "**

"**He said it too late, he should have said it when I asked him the first time"**

"**He didn't manage to respond because he was coughing out blood and you hurt him"**

**Sonic looked at me and he walked over to me. **

"**Come with me now love"**

"**NO, YOU DIDN'T SAY A WORD ABOUT YOU BEING ALIVE TO ME AND I FELL INTO AMNESIA AND SHADOW IS HELPING ME THROUGH IT AND THE WORST PART IS THAT YOU DIDN'T HELP" **

"**You still love so you'll forgive me"**

"**I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, I FOUND SOMEONE ELSE"**

"**Best guess: Shadow"**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Easy to say since you're in the car with him"**

"**Now come with me so we can rebuild our relationship"**

"**No"**

**Sonic leaned over and kissed me, I felt no emotion on the kiss unlike Shadow's one. I pushed him away and I looked at Shadow, he was bleeding from his mouth.**

"**LEAVE ME ALONE SONIC, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE"**

**Sonic stood up and ran off. I grabbed my cell phone and called Rogue.**

**....**

"**So wait, Sonic is alive" Rogue said.**

"**Yes and he was searching for who gave Shadow's DNA to Eggman, he thought it was Shadow"**

**We were at Tails workshop where Shadow was getting medical treatment.**

"**He bashed the hell out of Shadow, now that was impressive" Sally said.**

"**No, Shadow was caught off guard since being with me for the last few days"**

**Rogue agreed with me and Sally questioned about how Sonic looks like.**

"**Anyway he kissed me but I felt nothing"**

"**That means you love someone else"**

"**Exactly what I thought, it could be Shadow"**

"**Me too, I think it might be Shadow because when he kissed me, I felt his emotion"**

**I rubbed my hand and sighed.**

"**Don't worry, He'll pull through, he is a lot tougher than he looks like" Rogue said.**

"**But don't you think I could have soften him?"**

**Rogue was speechless, I guess she was trying to cheer me up.**

"**Sorry, I know you are just trying to cheer me up"**

**We were silent for a few seconds and We heard the doors opening. We ran and looked to see if it was Shadow but it was Tails and Knuckles.**

"**His condition was stabilised, you may see him but make sure he doesn't get out of bed and he will have to be like this for a few weeks and he must only eat warm food and must be given this pills every four hours" Tails said as he handed me the pills.**

**We walked over and Shadow was asleep, he seemed so peaceful. Rogue and Sally left me in the room to give me some privacy. I stroked his furry black quills. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear.**

"**I love you"**

**Throughout the weeks, Shadow was stubborn and wanted to get revenge on Sonic but I seem to calm him down. I fed him and took care of him. I also started to get my memories back from reading the diary when Shadow is asleep.**

**...**

**It was midnight and I was reading my diary when Shadow started to shake and mumbled some stuff.**

"**Sonic...Don't kill her....Kill me....AMY!!" Shadow yelled at the end.**

**I looked at him, surprised of what he just said.**

**I grasped his hand and he stopped shaking. I put my diary on the table and lied down next to Shadow when he put an arm around me. He must have gotten used to it. I snuggled to a comfortable position and I fell asleep.**

**...**

**After a few weeks, Shadow was able to walk again. He stood up and grabbed his gear and grabbed my hand and said.**

"**Did you say I love you my first day here?"**

"**a...um..hhhm..."**

"**I guess you did" He said as he kissed me.**

**I looked at him but I kissed him back. We heard people talking in front of us. He pulled apart and walked up to Rogue.**

"**Best be careful, Sonic might think GUN gave a mission to get my DNA and give to Eggman"**

"**Don't worry, Shadow, I got my Knuckles here" Rogue said as she leaned on Knuckles.**

"**Alright, send a team to investigate of how Eggman got my DNA"**

"**Done and Done"**

"**Our biggest problem now is to stop Sonic hurting people and we must stop him" Shadow called out to everyone.**

**He turned and faced me.**

"**Please don't be hurt when I attack or possible kill, Sonic"**

"**Don't worry" I said.**

"**Alright, we set up a bait, and Sonic comes after the bait, we ambush him"**

"**Rogue your the bait and Sonic will come after you and Knuckles as soon as you see him, punch hard and make sure he doesn't reach Rogue or he will held her hostage. The rest of us will be set in spots so we can surround him, We ambush him and if all this fails, I will use my energy source and continued to fight him, Knuckles, you are power and medical. Tails, you are technical and scout. Silver, you are offensive member, keep throwing stuff at him. Espio, you are surprise team, if he gets away, Surprise him and attack him. Blaze you are in offense like Silver, burn him. Cream and Amy, go to GUN headquarters and tell them to put them on lock down and send soldiers to kill Sonic. After that, stay inside the GUN HQ."**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I waited for Tails signal for us to come in.**

"**Noting yet, Shadow" Tails said through the ear piece.**

"**Knuckles, You come in as soon as Tails say he appeared"**

"**Got that, Shadow"**

"**Here he comes"**

"**Knuckles NOW!!" **

**Knuckles jump and punched Sonic in the face and they all jumped in.**

**Silver kept throwing rocks at Sonic but all them missed. Sonic threw Blaze against a Tree and quickly tied her to it.**

"**BLAZE" Silver yelled. **

**Silver got punched by a Sonic and he thrown to another tree and he was quickly tied up.**

**Knuckles threw a punch but it missed and Sonic threw a punch and knocked him backwards. He tripped Knuckles and tied him up.**

**He stopped and looked around.**

"**Where the hell is Shadow?"**

**I jumped out and threw a punch at him and he was knocked backwards, I followed up with a uppercut and he was sent in to the air. Knuckles broke free and flew up there and whacked Sonic back down. Blaze burned the rope and broke free and threw millions of fireballs at Sonic it burned him and Silver got back up and blasted him against a tree. I ran to him and threw a punch at him, the tree broke in half and it fell. **

**Sonic stood up and yelled. He disappeared in a blur and everyone was knocked except me. He stopped and He turned and faced me. He turned dark blue and his eyes turned black. He was surrounded by a dark blue aura.**

**I took of my inhibitor rings and my fur turned red and a red light engulfed me. My eyes glowed pure white. He smiled.**

**I ran to him and he was running to me we both threw a punch at the same time. We both got knocked back but I quickly recovered and kicked him in to the air. I Chaos controlled there. We fought all the way down. I grabbed his collar and put him below me. We landed and Sonic was Badly injured.**

"**CHAOS BLAST" I yelled.**

**....**

**[Amy's POV]**

**I disobeyed Shadow's order and followed the GUN soldiers. They stopped and pointed there gun at a Shape on the smoke. **

"**WHO ARE YOU?" a lieutenant yelled.**

**The smoke disappeared and Shadow stood there.**

"**Everything is under control" Shadow said as he walked towards me.**

"**Alright men, clean this mess up and bring Sonic body to the maximum security Prison island" The lieutenant said.**

**He put an arm around me and whispered to my ear. **

"**I love you"**

**We kissed and we felt our emotion exploding in the air. We desired each other, ****there was nothing stopping our love. Our love seemed to burn like fire lasted long enough for us to realise that we were meant to be. We pulled apart and we looked in each other's eyes.**

"**There's a French restaurant nearby, want to eat?" I said.**

"**Well come on Sugar, were going to be late for that restaurant reservation" Shadow said.**

**The End.**

**Writer: Sky Summers.**

**Cast of commentaries.**

**Sonic: Why do I have to be the bad guy?**

**Author: You always been a goody good, I wanted you have at least become a baddy : ) **

**Rogue: Shadow and Amy kissed like a total three or four, that the most kisses on this persons story.**

**Shadow: You know, When I kissed Amy, I tasted her strawberry lips. How did she get that?"**

**Amy: Lipstick**

**Shadow: Hey where's Tails and Cream?**

**Amy: They said they borrowed your car.**

**Car: VVVRRRROOOOOMMM.**

**Shadow: 'looks out the window to see his car being driven by Tails'**

**Shadow: Damn it!!**

**Sally: Why do I have to have a crush on Sonic,? ,I also preferred to be the one to kiss Shadow.**

**Amy: Well the author prefers ShadAmy and not Shadally,.**

**Sally: 'Slaps Amy'**

**Amy: 'Slaps Sally'**

**Rogue: CHICK FIGHT!!**

**Shadow: 'Tapes Rogue's mouth, hands, feet and wings'**

**Knuckles: 'Cheering'**

**Sonic: 'Cheering **

**Amy and Sally: 'Slapping each other'**

**Shadow: 'Throws Sally to Sonic and grabbed Amy and dragged her away from the gang.**

**Sonic: 'Catches Sally'**

**Author: I do also like Sonally.**

**Sonic and Sally: NO!!!!!**

**Knuckles: 'Laugh Out Loud'**

**Shadow: 'Comes back and threw Rogue out of the window, goes back to Amy'**

**Author: (laughs) Till next time. **


	9. Rewrite Notice

Zack: So uh, hey guys. I know I haven't updated recently or haven't updated for nearly a couple of months or so but I was looking through all the old chapters of my several fics I posted up and I kinda felt like I wanted to redo them so, much to your utter displeasure, I'm completely rewriting '_Through A Demon's Eyes' _and the ShadAmy Trilogy (_Shadow Of A Rose, Amy's Black Rose, Golden Possession_) along with some other side projects (_Remembrance and Assassins' Creed Lost Legacy_).

I'm so sorry to inform you, my readers of this but I felt I could somewhat, improve the contexts from Sky's stories and I know many of you will disapprove but the plot will remain as it is with some slight modifications on my part.

I'll start posting the rewritten versions up next year, I have exams coming up and some packing coz I'm flying in and out of Philippines to visit some old friends from my dad's work.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'll try to improve and update the chapters ASAP when I get back next year.

S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zackary Summers.


End file.
